


Why is the microwave on fire?

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Alien princess, Kaguya, cooks for her human boyfriend, Sakumo. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya
Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391638
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Why is the microwave on fire?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).



> A silly little drabble for the wonderful Sloane! 
> 
> This is a modern AU, with alien princess Kaguya, and her human boyfriend Sakumo, and based on a real life incident where my sister literally set the microwave on fire cooking a jacket potato.

"What happened?" Sakumo asks, staring in abject horror at the smouldering jacket potato on the plate, and the melted plastic on the worktop that had once been his microwave.

Kaguya looks at him, eyebrows pinched in confusion. "I cooked for you," she says, ushering Sakumo to sit at the table and placing the plate down in front of him. "It took longer than I expected."

"How long did you cook it for?" When Sakumo pokes at it, the potato crumbles into what can only be described as ash, the inner parts still glowing red hot like coal.

"Only 3 hours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Add me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
